survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
SurvivORG: ORG Stars
| returnees = | filminglocation = Europe | dvdcover= ORGStarsDvDCover.png | previousseason = SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands | nextseason = SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands }} is the eighth season of the /r/Survivor Discord server's Survivor longterm series, SurvivORG. The season was formally announced at the ''SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands'' reunion on November 10th, 2018. ORG Stars was the first season to feature a full cast of returning players, and was the final season played in 2018. The season was won by Adam, who prevailed in a 7-3-0 Final Tribal Council vote over Trey and Michael. ORG Stars was 21 of the most iconic SurvivORG players from the first 7 seasons playing together. It was a cutthroat, darker season made more intense because it was led up to for so long in the community. While the season did have its moments, it also had times of struggle, with several players going through a particularly rough experience. The post-merge, while relatively fluid, was dominated by players from the ''AmazORG'' and ''Pearl ORGlands'' seasons. ORG Stars was the first season with a fully functional automated Safari. It was the first full-returnee season of SurvivORG. 3 days before the start of the season, the one year anniversary of SurvivORG was celebrated. Twists *'All Stars': For the first time in SurvivORGs history, twenty one former castaways returned for another shot at the title of Sole Survivor. *'Double Tribal': At the Final 20, the players received the announcement that only one tribe would win immunity, sending the other two tribes to tribal to vote out a player each. *'Final 17 Tribe Swap': Following the elimination of HighSpace, the castaways were surprised at a tribe swap occurring at the Final 17: the Saboga tribe was dissolved, and the remaining players were split between the Mogo Mogo and Chapera tribes, with the odd player out choosing which tribe to join, leaving the tribes uneven at 9-8. *'Second Double Tribal': At the Final 16, the players were surprised by the announcement of yet another double tribal council, with two individual immunity necklaces, one for each tribe, being up for grabs at the Auction. **'Exile': By buying an item at the Auction, one player earned the right to be exiled, therefore skipping the double tribal and rejoining their tribe the following round. *'Expanded Jury': Instead of the most commonly used Final Three facing a jury of eight format, the Final Tribal Council was held with a Final Three facing a ten-person jury. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Season Awards At the reunion, the following awards were handed out to commemorate the players, moments, and other happenings of ORG Stars. * Hero of the Season: JT * Villain of the Season: Crash * Class Clown: Crash * Trainwreck: Chicken * Best Confessionals: Lewis * Best Alliance: emergency-meeting (Andrea, Garrett, JT, Lewis, Michael, Trey) * Worst Move: Mauka votes himself out at final four. * Best move: Axis and Mauka force a tie vote at final ten. * Most Robbed: Nick * Best Starting Tribe: Mogo Mogo * Player of the Season: Mauka Edgic SurvivORG: ORG Stars edgic was done by Caleb. Category:Seasons